Kei Katsuya
Kei Katsuya is one of the 31 students in Doubt Academy 2: Black. She possesses the title of Super High School Level Legal Assistant. Kei was the fourth person executed after being correctly voted as Takeo's killer. Appearance Kei is a slender teenage girl with a fair complexion and sharp features. Her eyes are dark gold, and her hair is black, stops just above her shoulders, and flips up and spikes out at the ends. As revealed in chapter two, she relies on styling gel to get her hair to stay this way. Kei dresses unusually formally for someone her age, ostensibly in order to appear professional at all times. Her typical attire consists of a sky blue dress shirt with a teal green necktie, a sharp brownish-gray blazer with black buttons, dark teal green dress pants, and dark brown dress shoes. Personality Kei is a stoic, restrained, and somewhat strict individual who invests a great deal of her self-worth into her self-image as a law-abiding professional. Although she usually comes off as quite cool and collected, generally showing little in the way of emotion, she is one of the friendlier students and can occasionally be very socially awkward and easy to fluster. Kei is highly self-critical, often beating herself up inwardly for things that are only human or weren't her fault and loathing her helplessness to subvert the mutual killing game in any meaningful way. She is quite loyal to those she sees as allies and takes any promises she makes to them extremely seriously. Although Kei has a strong belief in justice, her training as a defense specialist, combined with her unwillingness to send people to death severely hinders her ability to pinpoint culprits. She is also unwilling to think of any of her classmates as the Mastermind, even if she knows they're among them. Background Kei is the daughter of Atsushi Katsuya, a highly respected (and unusally successful) criminal defense attorney and the head of the Katsuya & Associates law firm. She began studying her father's legal tomes when she was ten years old and quickly found herself engrossed in the subject of law. Atsushi eventually noticed his daughter's prodigious intelligence and grasp of the material and encouraged her to do something with her talent. From then on, Kei decided to devote her time and energy towards becoming a great defense attorney like her father. Kei was allowed to begin working at Katsuya & Associates as a legal assistant some time during her second year of junior high. As time went on, she gained recognition as the youngest legal assistant in the country and one of the most well-regarded in the business. She is planning on taking the bar exam after finishing high school and prefers to be addressed as a Super High School Level Attorney, finding the title to be more "fitting". Skills Nerves of Steel Kei is able to retain her composure and think clearly in many situations that would stress out most people her age, due to years spent working in a fast-paced legal environment. This has also given her an excellent poker face. Speedy Processing She reads and processes information at an unusually swift rate. Her rate of retention depends on what the information is, with legal and crime-related matters taking top priority. Trivia *Kei likes coffee, intellectual discussions, super robot anime, and classical music. **Her love of coffee is especially played up - she went into a rambling praise-filled monologue after trying Taichi's coffee for the first time, and although she apparently drinks coffee regularly to the point of excess, she craves it most when stressed out or upset. *She dislikes condescending people, bears, and natto. *Her birthday is January 10th. *According to her creator, Kei was originally designed as a Super High School Level Literary Critic - a tall and willowy girl whose design would homage Riyoko Ikeda's work. After her current Super High School Level was changed, she was redesigned into a short and androgynous-looking boy before her current design and gender were finally settled on. This SHSL talent was later given to her mun's next character, Tamaki Manabe. *Kei is described as an incredibly mediocre cook; however, she can make one dish well - katsudon, which is commonly consumed by Japanese students before exams. *Her execution is a deliberate homage to both the Ace Attorney series and Dangan Ronpa itself. Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 2: Black Category:Deceased Category:Culprits Category:Executed Category:Female Students